


Altmer

by Just Jo (aboxfullofocs)



Series: Thoughts of a Dragonborn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Civil War, Dragonborn - Freeform, Gen, Prejudice, Stormcloaks, stormcloak simpatiser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxfullofocs/pseuds/Just%20Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new recruit wishes to join the fight against the Empire, a new recruit wishes to aid Ulfric's Stormcloak rebelian. He's clearly an Altmer and Ulfric's not entirely happy with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altmer

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Prequel to "The Day I lost My brothers."

Altmer...

Altmer…

He was an altmer. The man who simply and arrogantly walked up to him, was a high elf. At first, those greenish-gold eyes and fiery red hair made think it was a human, but the tall and elegant build, the gold tanned skin, pointy ears, defined cheekbones and jaw told what he was.

Despite his fame, Ulfric didn’t particularly care about the mers in general. He was not their greatest fan, but he would not pursue them. The White Phial was owned by a high elf in a prime location too. As long as they worked for it, mer were as worthy of respect as anyone else – as long as they worked for it. His problem with the elves in the gray quarter was that non of them did anything to be worthy of Ulfric generosity on allowing their kind refuge in his city, and still had the arrogance of complaining and calling him racist because he didn't give them prime conditions on the heart of the city, where the "working" people live.

Ungrateful bastards. By Ysmir, the elves were really a plague; there wasn’t a place he could go without crossing sight of one of those pointy-eared snobs.

High elves were not thalmor, he constantly reminded himself, but all thalmor were elves and he desliked them, for what they did to him, to who he was, to what he believed. How they totured him and stripped him of his honor, his pride and values. How they pushed him into a corner and forced him to kill a man he once called friend. But by Talos they would not take his dignity. The way they spited on the human beliefs and the way they pranced around as if they were on top of the world, lords of men, believing to only them know the truths about the Empire, how it should be ruled, what should be believed, what should be defended. If it depended on them, humans would have already been disposed off and he was sure they were just seeking a chance for it. But Ulfric would not let them to do to his Skyrim what they did to the rest of the Empire. If they wanted to put a leash on the emperor that was up to Cyrodil, but Skyrim was no one’s lap dog! 

Arrogant bastards and there stood one, right in front of him, a veiled indifferent expression. He waited for Ulfric to end his conversation with Galmar, and once the Jarl finished and sat down, Galmar leaving to the tactical room to brood over the map once more, the elf simply walked up to him. He had to hold on to all of his self-control not to _fus_ the insolent mer out of his hall.

“Only the foolish or the courageous approach a Jarl without summons...” He started looking at the man who simply grinned. He was awfully familiar; he had seen that face before, those green eyes and that red hair. “Do I know you?”

“We met at Helgen,” he answered, a grin on his lips.

The man was handsome, but dangerously so.

"Is that so...? Ah yes, you were with us at Helgen. Destined for the chopping block if I'm not mistaken?"

“Aye,” the man answered. “I came to fight for the Stormcloaks.”

“An elf?” he asked lifting his eyebrow. That was surprising… Mers didn't exactly stood for the Stormcloaks, so having one there right in front of him was surprising. He had to wonder if that green-human-eyed mer was a spy sent by Imperials to sneak into their ranks and steal information.

“By Ysmir, yes, an elf!” The man said frowning. “Can I join and fight for Lady Sky or is this a Nord only party?”

Ulfric chuckled amused. The ma... mer was blunt, he liked that.  "I'm always looking for able fighters. Not everyone can say they made it out of Helgen. Seems we're all branded villains these days... So long as your criminal past stays in the past, and you fight for me with honor and integrity, we'll welcome you into our ranks."

"Oh good, been itching to to get even with the Empire since they tried to give me the world's shortest haircut," he said with a grin.

“Go talk with Galmar he’ll have a look at you before we let you join our ranks.”

“Aye, will I be okay or should I be prepared for anti-elf banter?” He asked with a dangerous grin.

“Why would you have to worry of such a thing?” Ulfric asked, though, Galmar was very prejudicious towards elves. If Ulfric disliked them, Galmar despised them even more. He knew that by sending the elf to meet up with Galmar, the man would send him to a task he would not be able to accomplish, so the chances of that elf joining up were nimble. The chances of him even returning were nimble. If he didn't return, one less pest to worry about, if he did, then they'd have a quite skilled soldier on their ranks, or someone hunting for his hide.

“Oh nothing, just that in Windhelm it is hard not to punch someone over something as stupid as race,” he explained. “Not that I can’t take a nord, but I’d rather not get in another brawl so soon, my jaw is still sore.”

“Rolf?”

“Rolf,” he nodded.

“I have been informed, sadly, I do not have the time to deal with petty quarrels between my citizens when I have a war to prepare,” he explained.

“Oh, I understand quite well,” the man said nodding, but, at the contrary of most dunmer, there was no sarcasm on his voice. "Not expecting you to, not asking either, not for now at least. I laid Rolf on his ass, so he'll be healing a shamed ego for a while before he even thinks of annoying the elves again. You can worry about Rolf when you stop worrying about..." and he shivered with a gnarl of utter distate, "... Tulius... Huuurrrgh... Excuse, I shall go talk, Galmar, right?"

"Galmar..."

He felt curious and surprised with the elf’s confidence and watched as he walked over to the tactical room to speak with Galmar. Ulfric shook his head, but before the elf disappeared he had to ask something.

“I thought High elves didn’t believe in Talos,” he called. “Why would you be fighting to keep the right to worship him?”

The elf stopped and shook his head. “Everyone's free to believe whatever they wish. Talos was Dragonborn, the Dragonborn is of the blood of Akatosh. If I deny Talos, I deny my lord Akatosh.”

Ulfric chuckled. “That’s an interesting view… Well, what are you waiting for, elf? Go talk with Galmar.”

The elf bowed his head and entered the council room.

A high elf wanting to fight for Skyrim. Now that would be interesting, that is, if he survived.

**Author's Note:**

> So the Dragonborn joined the Stormcloaks.  
> So Lysander is a Stormcloak simpatiser and actually holds Talos as one of the nine, even if he denies the god as the leader of the nine. Being the son of a Nord man, and a avid hater of Tulius and the legion and thalmor, he is more than happy to join whoever pisses the thalmor the most.  
> The Dragonborn actually worships Akatosh and has a dragon cult strike going on. Talos being Dragonborn is of the blood of Akatosh, so he accepts the divinity given to him by human beliefs.


End file.
